The Annual Exploding Snap Competition
by alyssialui
Summary: Follow Gryffindor Lisa Cullen as she competes in the Annual Exploding Snap Competition of 1996. For the Character of the Week Drabble Competition (WEEK 7 - LISA CULLEN)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I joined another competition, I have a problem, so I have to write a drabble collection for video game character, Lisa Cullen, a Gryffindor younger than Harry who competed in the Exploding Snap Competition of 1996-1997. That's all I know about her. Here's my attempt. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Character of the Week Drabble Competition (WEEK 7 - LISA CULLEN) - **__Prompt: __One drabble must involve your given character in a romantic relationship __(Words: 200)_

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Lisa Cullen stood outside the entrance to the Great Hall nervously. The competition was about to start in ten minutes and Lisa felt as she would throw up. She shouldn't have had so many pancakes this morning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this.<p>

"Lisa!" someone called out to her and she opened her eyes. David. She blushed and tried to wipe the cold sweat from her forehead. She didn't want David to see her like this.

He stopped before her, peeking his head into the Great Hall at the small group of students sitting under a small, plainly decorated banner, and then said, "Oh, you're competing today."

Too scared to speak, else she spill her breakfast all over him, she nodded.

He smiled, grabbed her hand and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. His face tinged pink and she was sure hers matched. Then he said timidly, "That's for the nerves. I'll try to come back to see you play. Gotta see Professor McGonagall."

He waved at her over her shoulder before he disappearing around the corner. Lisa smiled to herself and walked into the Great Hall, all her nerves gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So we continue with our story about Lisa. I've made her a third year in 1996 at the time of the tournament. And here she is joining her fellow teammate, James, in the Great Hall. Word: 200_

_Prompt: _One drabble must involve your given character in a platonic/familial relationship

* * *

><p>She went towards the small group of students and sat beside her teammate James Johnson. "We only have 5 minutes left before we have to play. Where have you been, Lisa?" he asked frantically, running his hands through his hair repeatedly.<p>

She smiled at him, her own nerves gone now, while placing her hands on his shoulders and pinching them, "Relax, James. We can do this. We've been practicing for months. We can beat those Puffs, Claws and Snakes no problem."

James took a deep breath and nodded his head to her words. He dropped his hands from his head and sat up a little straighter. "Yes. We can do this. Thanks a lot, Lisa," he smiled at her. "But remember, don't wait until the card is practically singed before dropping it. You'll end up losing your eyebrows again."

She gaped at him before shoving him playfully, "That only happened one time, James. And at least I didn't end up with a bald spot in the back of my head."

He blushed and was about to respond when the official, a Ravenclaw seventh year called the teams to attention. The Annual Exploding Snap Competition of 1996 was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And so the competition begins. Not much in this drabble still. Just some stuff about the actual tournament itself and showing Lisa's competitiveness. Words: 199_

_Prompt: One drabble must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way_

* * *

><p>All the other students were enjoying the day on the Hogwarts grounds, down by the lake or in the courtyard. Hogwarts was really a beautiful place, with lovely architecture and excellent teachers. But it was also a place for competition, even for those who weren't athletic enough for Quidditch.<p>

Each house had eight representatives, four boys and four girls, for a total of 32 players. They would play in groups of four, with the two highest scorers advancing, until a winner was decided.

Lisa smiled as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table across from Heather Harmond (Slytherin), Katherine Young (Ravenclaw) and Grant Adams (Hufflepuff). She had seen them around Hogwarts and even seen Katherine playing in the courtyard. This match would be easy.

The Ravenclaw seventh year placed a shuffled deck of cards in the middle of the table and Grant took first cut and shared the cards to all players. Lisa put her hair up in her lucky hair tie as her cards piled in front of her. With her game face on, she took her cards and devised her strategy. She looked into her opponents' eyes. She would crush these guys. Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Lisa is in the zone. Go Lisa! Words: 200_

_Prompt: One drabble must be written in first person_

* * *

><p>I had won my last two matches and was now in the semi-finals. James had been doing great as well and was at the Ravenclaw table in the other semi-final game.<p>

Penelope smacked her 2 of Hearts onto the smoking pile. Thomas played his 2 of Clubs gingerly, his fingers covered in soot. Lara held her 3 of Clubs by a smoldering corner and dropped it quickly.

Now it was my turn. I could tell the pile was about to burst, but I couldn't let it explode on me. I pulled out my 3 of Hearts and dropped it on the precarious pile. It wavered, the smoke thickened, and all of us jumped back wary of the explosion. Then it stopped and I let out a short breath.

Just before Penelope was to play, the pile exploded in my face. My eyebrows were singed and my face was scalded. I screamed, scrubbing at my face furiously with my blackened hands.

The Ravenclaw seventh year came and escorted me to get treated. I looked around and saw David at the empty Hufflepuff table, giving me a sad smile.

I frowned, my face still smarting and my hands sooty. I had failed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And this is the end of the competition. Poor Lisa didn't win. But technically, she still did in the end and she got a winner's kiss. How cute. I hope you guys enjoyed this short little drabble collection/story of Lisa Cullen. Words: 200_

_Prompt: _One drabble must use the given prompt for the week in some way - Pale green.

* * *

><p>I clapped as the Ravenclaw seventh year pinned the pale green ribbon on James' chest. If anyone should win, and it's not me, it should be him. He practiced the most out of all of the Gryffindor team.<p>

There was a tap on my shoulder and I spun around to face David. "You played great today, Lisa," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "But I singed my eyebrows in the process." I pulled up my blonde bangs and showed him. He laughed before taking my hands.

I blushed as he said, "They'll grow back, and you're still as pretty as before."

He leaned over and gave me another quick peck, blushing again like before. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Just because you didn't win, doesn't mean I still can't give you a winner's kiss," he said.

I smiled. That was kind of cheesy. But then grimaced as I took my hands from his. Though it was sweet, and I would love for him to hold them, they were still tender.

Instead, I hooked my arm in his and said, "Let's go and sit by the Black Lake so I can dip my hands in the water."


End file.
